


Beneath the Surface

by pastalover



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastalover/pseuds/pastalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl had learned that strange things could happen when you went out to sea, sudden storms, large creatures that glided beneath the waters, oddly shaped fish; these had become normal occurrences as soon as she left Beach City port. </p>
<p>That is, until a mermaid ends up in her catch of fish.</p>
<p>or pearl is a simple fisherwoman and amethyst was just enjoying her lunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [pearlitariat's art](http://pearlitariat.tumblr.com/post/127991657481/vegan-pearl-tbh-ive-been-on-a-mermaid-kick-this)
> 
> also hmu on tumblr at lapiclazuli

Fishing was something that Pearl had found extremely relaxing when she was a child, thankful that her parents had been fishermen and were able to pass down their love of fishing to her. They had unfortunately died at sea; fortunately, this had not pushed her away from the ocean, only strengthened her love and caution for it. She knew whenever she was out fishing her parents were with her.

Pearl had learned that strange things could happen when you went out to sea, sudden storms, large creatures that glided beneath the waters, oddly shaped fish; these had become normal occurrences as soon as she left Beach City port. That is, until a mermaid ends up in her catch of fish.

-

She had left early in the morning, knowing that it was best to leave when everyone was still sleeping and she enjoyed watching the sun rise from the sea. Deciding to check her crab traps first then set out her net, she steered her boat to her buoy markers and hauled up the traps. Luck was on her side as she had quite a few crabs in the one and headed over to the other two buoys. These did not yield as much luck as the first one as both were empty, hoping that she caught a good number of fish for selling.

By the time she had picked out a spot to set her net, the sun was high in the sky and Pearl decided that a lunch break was in order. While eating her salad, she saw the line connected to the net from her boat go taut. Knowing that it could break from a certain amount of weight, she quickly put down her lunch and went to haul the net up.

As the line came up, Pearl became confused, as there didn’t seem so to be nearly enough fish to make the line look as if it was almost breaking. Quickly putting the net on the deck, she was even more confused when she saw what appeared to be a seal tail in the pile of fish. _But seals aren’t indigenous to this area… and I’m pretty sure they aren’t supposed to have a purple hue to them._

Her eyes took in the violent thrashing of the tail and the mass of hair plus two pudgy arms that were desperately trying to get to the edge of her boat. _Wait, hair? Arms?_ Hit with the suddenly realization of what could be on her boat, Pearl swiftly helped by pushing against the seal body and was able to slide the creature into the waters.

Curiously watching the waters for any sign of movement, she was suddenly greeted by a head popping out the water and a stream of words. “That was pretty rude, ya know? Here I am, enjoying my lunch when suddenly I’m up above the water struggling to breathe and very confused. I should be mad, but,” A scrutinizing look was sent her way. “You did help push me and you’re pretty cute... so I’ll forgive you.” A smile soon followed after the statement.

Pearl’s first thought was, _she thinks I’m cute_ followed by _her smile is really pretty_ then finally _holy god a mermaid._ In the revelation, her brain could only say the thought that was at the front of her mind. “You have a nice smile.” Mortified that she said that out loud, and sure that her entire face had become red, she tried to cover up her slip, “I mean, uhh, a mermaid?”

“Technically, I’m a seal mermaid, but yeah that’s me.” She seemed to be ignoring Pearl’s earlier comment and started chewing on a raw fish that she grabbed off Pearl’s deck.

Now that her brain seemed to accept that mermaid were real, she looked over the one in front of her. She had a starfish stuck to the side of her large white hair that probably went as far as to where her body was a seal. She had a purple tint to her skin that was darker than her bottom half and had dark purple spots covering her shoulders and forearms. Pearl glanced down at her chest and noticed that she had nothing covering her chest, which when she thought about it made sense as it would probably hinder her movement in the water. Quickly moving up to her face, she noticed the spots were also across her cheeks could have almost been freckles.

Pearl’s eyes locked onto purple orbs and became aware that she had been staring. “I’m Pearl,” sticking her hand out after the statement and smiling down.

“Amethyst,” Her own hand reaching up, her arms were a little short and chubby as Pearl bent down to grab it. Surprised at how smooth her hand felt, Pearl marveled a little at the feel and saw how Amethysts’ fingers ended in tiny claws.

She pulled her hand away as Amethyst had begun swimming backwards, “Gotta go, don’t want to keep Peri waiting, see you.” And just like that, her head disappeared underneath the water. As Pearl had her hand up in a wave, Amethyst’s head popped back up. “You’re smile’s pretty nice too.” A wink and smirk was sent her way and gone just as fast.

Left alone on the water with fish scattered around her feet, Pearl put her hand down and wondered if maybe she just didn’t dream the whole thing.

-

Pearl woke up the next morning assuming that the “encounter” she had was just water deprivation getting to her. Packing more water than usual, she headed out later than usual and put out her net. With her back turned to the back of the boat, she checked to make sure nothing was wrong just in case. She heard a splash and turned her head, seeing a head popped out of the water.

Turning around fully in shock, she saw Amethyst, the seal mermaid, looking up smiling at her. Realizing that maybe she hadn’t made up the encounter from yesterday, Pearl went to the edge and sat cross legged in front of her. “You’re here,” knowing that her voice held a note of disbelief.

“Well, yeah,” Amethyst’s voicing a tone of ‘no, duh,’ “I told you I’d see you later.”

Nodding in remembrance, Pearl caught a glimpse of her tail as she lifted it. It had dark purple spots scattered across the back, with her flippers the same dark color that grew became a light purple, lighter than her upper skin tone.

Now curious about mermaid culture, Pearl fired off questions. “How many mermaids are there? Are all various versions, such as sharks or eels? Do you always talk to humans? Do you only eat fish? Are there a set of laws you have to follow? What kind of government do you have, do you even have a sort of government?”

“Woah, woah, slow down.” Amethyst’s hands came up as if to ward off the onslaught. “I’ not really sure as there are different colonies and some just drift by themselves, but my colony has maybe 10. Yes. We aren’t really supposed to. No, I sometimes eat squid and crabs or mollusks. A few, but they aren’t too bad. We have a leader, her name is Rose Quartz, and she is the more lenient of the other leaders, so I’m lucky to be under her.”

Processing this information, Pearl asked, “If you aren’t supposed to talk to humans, then why are you talking to me?”

“You seem interesting, plus like I said yesterday,” a smirk followed this. “You’re pretty cute.”

A blush covered her face at the compliment, “Any questions you want me to answer?”

“Hmmm…” Amethyst had flipped over on her back and was floating in a way that reminded Pearl of an otter. “What would you say was the best food you’ve ever eaten?”

Having not expected that kind of question, she had to think about an answer. “Well, I don’t really eat that much, fish is mostly my staple diet. I guess, just grilled fish? I’m selective in what I eat, so it’s usually whatever is easier.”

“Just fish? You gotta spice it up a little, eat a crab, or an oyster.” Amethyst smiled and stopped floating, “I’ll be right back!” She ducked down into the water. Shaking her head at that, Pearl lifted up her net and was happy to find a good number of fish in the net. She stored them into large coolers and waited for Amethyst before heading back.

Pearl eventually saw her head and in her hand she was carrying a crab, “Here you go.” Tossing it right onto Pearl’s legs. Looking on in horror and not really up to getting pinched, she quickly dislodged the crab and held. “Uh, thank you?” Setting the crab down in a cooler, Pearl looked as Amethyst watched her expectantly.

“Aren’t you going to eat it?”

“Oh, no, I have to cook it otherwise it wouldn’t taste good.” Amethyst scrunched up her nose which Pearl thought was cute but she immediately squashed that thought.

“I’m just saying raw is the best way to go.” They stayed in silence until Pearl noticed it was getting late and knew she needed to head back.

“I need to head back,” She said while standing up, noticing a frown cross the others face. “But I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“Okay!” A pensive look came over her face, “Hey wait, before you go.” She beckoned her hand down and Pearl got down on her knees cautiously, wondering what she could be doing. Amethyst disappeared beneath the water and Pearl leaned down as far as she was willing.

Amethyst popped her head back up and grabbed onto Pearl’s face while kissing her. Shocked, she lost her balance and tumbled head first into the water. Opening her eyes that she didn't realize she had closed, her arms came up around a slick body and was aware that Amethyst was carrying her in the water.

“I’m-I’m sorry! I didn’t realize that you would fall in.” Now a purple blush was covering her face and looking down in concern.

“Ah, no problem.” Pearl’s brain still short circuiting from the kiss and she quickly climbed back onto her ship on autopilot. Looking down, she saw a sad look on Amethyst’s face. Wanting her to smile, Pearl griped the edge of her boat and kissed Amethyst’s mouth. They were soft and wet, tasting of salt and fish that Pearl thought had never tasted as good.

Slowly bringing her face away, she noticed a goofy smile on Amethyst’s face and giggled a little at it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

Nodding her head, Amethyst vanished beneath the surface and Pearl was left alone. She grabbed a towel and dried herself as much as she could before starting up her boat, and heading back to land, realizing that the sun had already started setting. When she had tied her boat up she stood facing the water and brought a hand up to her mouth, fingers brushing against them. Pearl mumbling to herself quietly, “I sure do that happens more often.”


End file.
